You Don't Have to Be So Brave
by RauraAndR5
Summary: Ally's missing her mom. Austin tries to help.


**yeah another drabble and theres nothing you can do about it**

* * *

Austin saunters into the practice room, whistling a tune that he and Ally had been working on recently.

"Hey Ally," he grins, seeing her on the bench.

"Hi, Austin," she mumbles. This is how he knows something is wrong.

"Hey, is everything okay?" he asks carefully, sitting beside her.

"Yeah, I just miss my mom," she shrugs.

"Oh, but she'll be back in December, right?"

"Well, yes. But that's so far away," she shakes her head, "11 months. Almost an entire year."

"Well do you have anything of hers? Pictures? Videos?" he scoots closer to her.

"I used to, but after she divorced my dad I got so upset that I donated everything," she explains, "three weeks later and she's off to Africa for two years."

"It really stinks that she's going to miss your birthday," he sighs, "and you're turning 18. Kind of a big deal."

"Eh," she shrugs, "we haven't been together on my birthday since I was 14. Something always came up."

"But still, _18_. You're gonna be an adult," he goes on.

"I'm used to it," she assures him.

"Well what do you want for your birthday?" he smiles, trying to change the subject.

"You don't have to get me anything, Austin," she rolls her eyes.

"Maybe I want to," he bumps her playfully with his shoulder.

"Then surprise me," she attempts a smile.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Ally!" Trish exclaims. They hug each other and Trish places her present on the counter of Sonic Boom.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!" Dez throws his hands up excitedly as he and Austin enter the store.

"What?" Austin's face is covered in confusion.

"It's 'Happy Birthday' in Spanish," Ally tells him.

"Ally, mom called earlier," Lester says as he steps out of his office.

"Oh," Ally shrugs. The store remains quiet, until Austin says, "gifts?"

"Oh, right," Trish nods, sliding her present towards Ally.

She tears it open carefully and lifts the lid off the small box. It's a beautiful silver necklace with a heart charm.

"Trish, this is gorgeous," Ally beams at her best friend.

"There's an engraving," she says in a singsong voice as she gestures back to the box.

"Sisters by heart," Ally reads, then she wraps her arms around Trish's neck and whispers a thank you.

"Best friends get the best presents," Trish jokes.

"My turn!" Lester announces, he hands Ally something the size of a shoe box. It's not wrapped, because her father hasn't wrapped anything since Penny left. 'Why waste money on fancy paper that we're going to rip apart anyways?' he always says. She lifts the lid, it's a triangle.

"Um..." Ally looks at him.

"You're always saying you want to learn a new instrument!" he says excitedly, "This was the cheapest."

"It's the thought that counts,", she laughs, embracing her father.

"Me next," Dez hands her a long box, covered in hot pink wrapping paper.

She rips the paper off and stares at what's inside. A big, stuffed pickle with her name on the side.

"Don't you just love it?" Dez asks happily.

"I do love it, thank you, Dez," she smiles and wraps her arms around his waist.

"I bought it at Veggies 4 U, Trish even got me a discount," he tells her as they pull out of the hug.

"Really? That was thoughtful," Ally looks at Trish. "Thoughtful" isn't a word someone would use to describe her.

"I did it for you, not the goof," she says defensively.

"Mhm," Ally nods and turns to Austin.

"Oh right, I guess it's my turn," he chuckles, "here ya go," he drops an envelope on the counter.

She gladly rips it open and pulls out something that resembles a credit card, "A $10 gift card to Taco Queen?"

"Well it's actually like $4," he shrugs, "I got hungry on the way here."

"Uh, thanks," she mutters, sliding it back into the envelope.

"Don't I get a hug? Everyone else did," he pouts. She half-heartedly punches him on his arm.

"I can live with that," he smiles proudly.

"Why don't we have some cake?" Lester suggests. Everyone follows him to the practice room.

"Ally," Austin whispers as they follow everyone up the stairs. He gently grabs her wrist, indicating that he wants to talk to her.

"What's wrong?" she asks as he pulls her back to the counter. He grabs a box from the beneath the counter and places it in front of her.

"This is your real present," he tells her. Her eyes leave his and focus on the box. A photo album, two sweaters, and a Cabbage Patch Doll.

"What-?"

"I called your great grandmother in Albuquerque and she mailed me some stuff," he explains, "this is your mom's stuff from when she was a kid."

"I don't know what to say," she whispers.

"You don't have to say anything," he tells her.

Without any warning, she turns to him and wraps her tiny arms around his waist, "thank you," she mumbles into his chest.

"Anything for you," he says quietly, resting his chin on top of her head.

* * *

**i wrote another drabble but its not done and i think you're all gonna like it**


End file.
